Embodiments relate to a display device.
As a type of user interface, mounting a display device on an electronic system is indispensable. Flat panel display devices are widely being used for their particular characteristics, i.e., light, thin, short, small and low power consumption. Flat panel display devices are categorized into Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs), Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Field Emission Display (FEDs), Vacuum Fluorescent Displays (VFDs), and Plasma Display Panels (PDPs) based on the kinds of image display panels.
Such display devices include a display panel, and a driving circuit for driving the display panel. The driving circuit is configured with a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit. The gate driving circuit includes a gate driving Integrated Circuit (IC). Recently, the gate driving IC is implemented with amorphous Silicon Thin Film Transistor (a-Si TFT).